fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Blooming Miracles! Pretty Cure
Blooming Miracles! Pretty Cure 'is a fanmade series by Pretty Cure Lover 4567. It was inspired by Floretta Pretty Cure!. The themes are miracles and flowers while the sub-themes are emotions and personalities. Story Matsuyama Violet moved to Hana City with her mom to start a new life together after a tragic past. Just then,she had the sudden urge to go to The Spiritual Tree where she sees a Bloom Seed that hatched into a flower pixie called Perfume. Perfume tells her that she was chosen to become a Flower Pretty Cure warrior. Violet becomes Cure Sprout where she recruits other girls to become....Blooming Miracles! Pretty Cure! Characters Cures 'Matsuyama Violet-'''Violet is the main leader of Blooming Miracles! Pretty Cure. Violet is a shy,timid girl who is mostly a klutz. She used to be confident and happy as a kid,but after her dad left her mom and her when she was 6,she become isolated and depressed. Once she meets her new friends,she becomes more energetic and starts to speak her mind more often. She loves gardening and loves flowers. Whenever she gets sad,she goes to her flowers. She believes that flowers can cheer anyone's day. She is a kind girl who hates making people unhappy or say anything to hurt anyone's feelings. Her alter ego is '''Cure Sprout(Kyua Me),the flower of the emotion freshness and holds the power of light. Her theme color is purple. Sone Haruna-'''Haruna is the second member of the team. Haruna is a young girl who loves fashion and loves to make clothes for others. She is a quick learner and is cheerful and is mostly seen happy. She can sometimes be childish and impatient and can come off selfish and rude towards others. This leads to her being brash to shy and timid kids like Violet. However,she is always there to comfort others and cares deeply for her friends. Her alter ego is '''Cure Postive(Kyua Pojitibu),the flower of the emotion happiness and holds the power of love. Her theme color is pink. Stacey Daniel-'''Stacey is half-American from her father and half-Japanese from her mother,so she is fluent in English and Japanese. Stacey is a popular,rich girl who is calm and reasonable. She is proud of her heritage and she believes that everyone is not perfect and everyone should be equal,no matter what race,gender,or skin they are. She is the student president in her school and works hard to help others. Her alter ego is '''Cure Aesthetic(Kyua Biteki),the flower of the emotion admiration and holds the power of water. Her theme color is azure. Namba Kairi-'''Kari is a tomboy girl who has a bright personality. She has two older siblings and six little siblings,so she enjoys spending time with them. Her family owns a bakery called Sweet Dreams. She loves baking and cooking,but usually loves eating her food. She dreams of becoming a baker and is a loyal friend. Her alter ego is '''Cure Sunrise(Kyua Hinode),the flower of the emotion creativity and holds the power of fire. Her theme color is orange. Chinen Morika-'''Morika was originally from Bloomcia and was a originally a Pretty Cure named '''Cure Garden. She lost her powers during her fight with Fade and was sent to Earth. Morika prefers to be a lone wolf and is still guilty of failing to save Bloomia. But after meeting the Cures,she warms up to them and becomes Cure Vision(Kyua Bijon),the flower of the emotion joy and holds the power of the wind. Her theme color is green. The Bloom Fairies '''Perfume-'''Perfume is the main mascot of the series. She is easygoing, but sometimes get into trouble. She ends her sentences with "~fume!" The Wither Supporting Characters Items Locations Gallery Trivia Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Flowers Themed Fanseries Category:Miracles Themed Series Category:Emotions Themed Fanseries Category:User:Pretty Cure Lover 4567